La vie cachée du Geek
by Ka-Al la Sadique
Summary: La suite directe de "La face cachée du Geek" (SLG)
1. Chapter 1

Comme vous me l'avez réclamé, voici la suite de "La face cachée du Geek" o/

Si vous n'avez pas lu cette fic, allez-y, sinon vous comprendrez pas grand chose à ce qui va suivre XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>Il était encerclé par des hommes plus musclés les uns que les autres. L'un d'eux cracha :<p>

- Cette fois, t'es mort Patron !

Expirant doucement la fumée de sa cigarette, il sentit un rire mauvais s'échapper des ses lèvres.

- ça tombe bien…

Il sortit son pistolet, puis tira un premier coup.

-…je ne suis pas le Patron !

Et il commença le carnage.

Le Geek se réveilla, en sueur.

Décidément, il tuait jusque dans ses rêves.

Il s'étira, et observa la femme à ses côtés.

Grande, rousse, grosse poitrine, visage trop maquillé…quel était son nom déjà ?

« Un truc finissant en "a"…mais bon, ici, elles portent toutes un prénom en "a" ».

Il se trouvait dans l'un des nombreux bordels qu'il devait surveiller.

Car depuis que le plus grand criminel sexuel avait découvert son secret, ils étaient devenus "associés".

Contre son silence, le gamer veillait à ce qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux dans les maisons-closes, et à l'occasion, régler le compte de quelques individus.

ça faisait 2 mois que ça dure, et le nerd était plus que ravi par cette nouvelle vie.

« En plus, je peux profiter des plus belles filles de la planète. Les fangirls, c'est toujours sympa, mais rien ne vaut des femmes d'expérience ».

Encore tout courbaturé de sa nuit de plaisir, il attrapa sa montre.

Il faillit s'étrangler à la vue des positions des aiguilles.

Il était 7h53, dans moins de 10 minutes, Mathieu allait se lever.

« Et si ce crétin, en voulant me réveiller, vois ma chambre vide, je suis pas dans la merde ! ».

D'un bond, il quitta l'immense lit aux draps roses, s'habilla rapidement de ses vêtements noirs d'encre, et quitta la pièce en courant.

Ne répondant ni aux salutations, ni aux clins d'œils aguicheurs, il prit la sortie de l'établissement, et courut dans les rues.

« Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux le faire, je peux… ».

Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, ainsi que d'autres parties de son corps, plus incongrues.

Il atteignit rapidement l'appartement des Sommet.

Reprenant son souffle, il ouvrit la porte aussi doucement que possible.

Sans un bruit, il se faufila dans l'entrée, ne remarquant aucun être éveillé dans les parages.

Mais une voix l'arrêta dans son ascension des escaliers.

- Salut Patron.

« Et merde ».

Se retournant, il vit son créateur sortir de la cuisine, en jean, torse nu, un café à la main.

« C'est parti pour la comédie ! ».

- Salut gamin. Mais dis-moi, à te promener comme ça, c'est que tu tiens vraiment à ce que je défonce ton joli petit cul.

Soupir venant du schizophrène.

- Pitié, pas dès le matin, et va plutôt réveiller le Geek.

- Je vais d'abord passer par ma piaule, sauf si tu veux que j'explique au gamin quelles sont les trucs visqueux sur mon froc.

- Alors vas te changer !

- Si tu veux contempler le strip-tease, t'as qu'à me suivre, gamin.

Nouveau soupir, mais cette fois, sans commentaire.

L'usurpateur monta les marches, et entra dans la chambre du pervers.

- Bah alors, gamin ? T'as pas réussi à quitter les bras de mes magnifiques catins ? Je la ferme pas pour que tu baises H24.

Devant lui se tenait le célèbre obsédé, pédophile, zoophile, et Dieu ne sait quoi.

- Alors t'as qu'à leur dire de pas me faire d'avances. Je résiste à tout, sauf à la tentation.

La personnalité la plus sombre se leva, et s'approcha de son double.

- Et moi, je te tente, gamin ?

- Non. Bon, si tu veux faire ton dégueulasse, ramènes-toi, il faut me "réveiller".

Ils quittèrent la pièce qui avait sans doute accueilli tous les vices de la Terre, et se dirigèrent vers l'antre du gamer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le propriétaire des lieux se déshabilla, et revêtit sa panoplie de victime, avant de monter su son lit.

- On fait comme d'hab, je hurle, tu pars, je pleure, Math' débarque, et on improvise.

- Et si je te violais vraiment pour une fois, gamin ? Ce serait plus réaliste.

- Hum…nan.

Sur ces mots, l'adolescent se mit à crier de sa voix aiguë.

Le criminel quitta la chambre, au moment où le présentateur de SLG arriva pour savoir d'où venait le problème.

- Putain, Patron ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- Maaaaathieeeeeeu, le Patron m'a fait sentir un truc bizarre, et pis, il me l'a mis sur le visage !

- Allons, gamin, me fais pas croire que t'aimes pas cette odeur.

Le Geek fut envoyé prendre une douche, tandis que le vidéaste engueulait le pervers.

Le nerd se dirigea vers la salle de bain, croisant au passage d'autres personnalités, qui lui caressaient la tête pour le réconforter.

Une fois enfermé dans la petite salle d'eau, il se débarrassa de son air d'ange, et se dévêtit.

Il se glissa dans la cabine, et laissa l'eau brûlante coulait, les gouttes formant les courbe de ses épaules, de ses bras, de son torse, de ses hanches et de ses jambes.

Il se laissa aller à la caresse du torrent qui le purifiait des traces de luxure de la nuit dernière.

Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, ces odeurs corporelles, mais il aimait avoir son corps propre, pour mieux le sentir être souillé.

Il posa sa tête contre la paroi embuée de la porte de la douche.

Quelque chose le tracassait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Il y a un truc qui va pas, mais quoi ? ».

Il se remémora sa journée, qui n'avait pas débutée depuis longtemps, essayant de savoir ce qui l'embêtait. Mais rien ne lui paraissait inquiétant ou étrange, au contraire, c'était une matinée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

« Je dois encore être à cran à cause de mon rêve ».

Il arrêta l'eau, sortit de la cabine, et se sécha avec la première serviette qu'il trouva.

Tout en frottant sa chevelure avec le morceau de tissu, il jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir.

Et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Car cet air soucieux qu'il avait, avec les sourcils froncés et le léger pincement de lèvres, il l'avait vu ce matin.

Mais pas sur lui, non.

Sur un homme où cette inquiétude ne laissait rien présager de bon.

_- Bah alors, gamin ? _

Mais alors, vraiment rien de bon.

_-_ _T'as pas réussi à quitter les bras de mes magnifiques catins ?_

Le Patron.

« Et merde ! ».

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ;D

En tout cas, je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes contents que je fasse la suite, car j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire XD

Mais avant de vous laissez lire, réponses aux reviews anonymes o/

**Soofie** : Merci, j'aime les Granolas et les bisous :3 J'en veux plus :O

**Panda Girl** : Une fan, trop choupi :3 Merci ;D

**la patronne** : m'en parle pas, tout le monde m'en réclamait une, même l'inspiration est revenue pour que je l'écrive XD

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>Une fois lavé et rhabillé, le Geek descendit à la cuisine pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec le reste de la fratrie.<p>

Il s'assit à la table, prenant sa place habituelle, entre le Patron et le Hippie, en face de Mathieu et de Maître Panda.

Une fois sur sa chaise, il s'apprêtait à attraper la cafetière, mais il se ravisa, et prit le jus d'orange.

« Règle numéro 1 de la victime : Ne prendre jamais d'alcool, de café, de tabac ou toute autre substance forte ».

Pendant qu'il se servait, il observa du coin de l'œil le criminel.

Ce dernier arborait un sourire carnassier pendant qu'il discutait du prochain épisode avec leur créateur.

Il paraissait comme d'habitude, pervers et sûr de lui.

« J'aurais rêvé ? ».

Tandis qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres, le camé à côté de lui souffla à son oreille :

- Son karma est troublé, gros, faut que tu l'aides.

Étonné, le gamer suspendit son geste en plein vol. Puis, utilisant sa voix d'enfant, répondit en murmurant :

- Comment pourrai-je l'aider ? Je suis qu'un no-life faible et…

- Vos karmas sont très proches, gros. Ils sont tous les deux auréolés d'une aura malsaine. Toi seul peut le comprendre.

Le nerd faillit s'étrangler. Le défoncé avait donc deviner sa vraie nature ?

- T'inquiète pas, gros, j'dirais rien, mais aide le Patron.

Et sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de répliquer, il se leva, et de sa démarche pesante, alla s'affaler sur le canapé, son lieu de prédilection.

Retournant à son jus d'agrume, le Geek sentit qu'on tapait du bout du doigt son genou.

C'était l'obsédé. Pour pouvoir communiquer sans se faire surprendre, ils avaient mis en place ce système.

Un coup signifiait «Va surveiller le bordel », suivi de cercles qui, selon leur nombre, indiquait le nom de l'établissement où aller.

Deux coups voulaient dire «Entraînement ».

Trois coups traduisaient «Faut qu'on cause, va m'attendre dans ta piaule ».

Quatre coups disaient «Reprends ton rôle, on nous observe ».

Le gamer sentit le doigt s'appuyait deux fois sur sa jambe.

« Entraînement, je vais en chier… ».

Sans un mot, il se leva et alla poser son verre vide sur la montagne de vaisselle sale qui traînait dans l'évier.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée en lançant un énergique «J'vais me promener ! ».

Mais alors qu'il allait tourner la poignée, Mathieu le rejoignit et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

- Tu seras prudent, d'accord ?

Depuis que l'homme en noir l'avait ramené en sang dans l'appart, le schizophrène était perpétuellement inquiet pour le plus jeune, n'osant même plus élever la voix contre lui.

Ce nouveau comportement exaspérait le Geek qui regrettait presque l'époque où il se faisait gueuler dessus.

- Oui Mathieu, t'inquiète pas !

Il se dégagea, et quitta le foyer sans se soucier des milles recommandations du présentateur de SLG.

Une fois dans la rue, il avança à grands pas, quittant le centre-ville, traversant la banlieue, et gagna les quais.

Sur place, il entra dans un hangar à l'abandon.

C'était dans ce lieu que le duo s'exerçait à l'art du combat.

« Bon ben, j'ai plus qu'à attendre ».

Il sortit une Game-Boy de sa poche, et commença une partie de Tétris.

Jouer était ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et ce pour lequel il était le plus doué.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas compatible avec ses autres activités, qu'il appréciait également beaucoup, aussi, il utilisait chaque instant de répit à profit pour sa passion, son essence même.

Une heure passa, et il était toujours sur sa première partie.

Les cubes défilaient à une vitesse effrayante, mais le nerd parvenait à tous les distinguer, et à les assembler de la meilleure manière possible.

- Bouh !

Il sursauta, retenant un hurlement.

Puis, d'un geste rapide, il sortit un pistolet dissimulé sous son T-shirt trop grand, et le pointa entre les deux yeux de l'intrus, qui n'était autre que…

- Patron !

Ce dernier attrapa le canon dirigé vers lui, et rangea l'arme dans sa veste.

- Lui-même, gamin, et fais gaffe avec ces engins, tu risques de te faire mal.

- Putain, j'étais en train de battre mon record, t'es chiant !

Tout en ramassant sa précieuse console, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas abîmée, il entendit le criminel lui répondre.

- Je voulais voir si tu n'avais pas oublié mes précieux conseils.

L'adolescent esquissa un rictus, rangeant le boîtier dans son pantalon, et lança :

- Ne faire aucun bruit, garder ses esprits, dégainer, viser et tirer. Je crois avoir bien assimilé.

- J'ai pas l'impression, puisque ta balle n'est pas dans mon crâne, mais dans ton flingue, qui est en ma possession maintenant.

Le pervers, ayant à peine fini sa phrase, balança son pied en direction du visage de son protégé, qui l'attrapa avant l'impact, puis baissa le haut du corps, évitant la seconde jambe qui avait été propulsé, l'obsédé ayant fait pivoter son corps.

Ayant toujours le pied prisonnier, il se retrouva en poirier, mais ne se laissant pas démonter, posa ses mains au sol à la fin de sa figure, et utilisa son poids pour faire tomber l'adolescent avec lui.

Une fois celui-ci à terre, il se releva, et s'écarta pour contempla le jeune homme à terre.

- Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu, gamin.

- Qui te dis que j'ai pas fait exprès de te laisser faire ?

- Si c'est le cas, alors t'es encore plus con que je le pensais.

- Alors je veux bien être un con.

En une demi-seconde, il se trouva face à l'homme en noir, pointant deux 9mm sur son front.

- Mais où as-tu…

- Pendant la chute, j'ai récupéré mon pistolet, et t'ai emprunté le tien par la même occasion.

- Très fort, gamin, très fort. Dommage que tu fasses pas usage de cette dextérité pour rentrer au bercail à l'heure.

- Tu m'en veux encore car Mat' t'a engueulé ? Je croyais que tu aimais ça, entendre les gens criaient.

Le no-life rendit son arme au Patron, et rangea la sienne.

- Alors ? J'ai toujours besoin d'entraînement ?

- Si tu veux me tuer, oui, mais pour ton travail, ce que tu sais est largement suffisant.

- Alors entraîne-moi encore.

- Tu veux me descendre, gamin ? ça me fend le cœur !

- Non, c'est juste que pour me faire passer pour toi, il faut que j'ai ton niveau.

- Personne ne peut m'égaler, gamin, t'entend ? Personne ne peut me battre !

Le gamer sentit que le pervers avait mis beaucoup trop de conviction dans sa voix pour que ce soit honnête. On aurait presque dit de l'auto-persuasion.

S'en rendant compte, l'obsédé reprit en enlevant sa veste :

- Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, prépare-toi, mais j'te préviens, tu vas en baver !

Le nerd se mit en position, mais avant de s'élancer dans le combat, demanda :

- Si il y avait un danger, ou quelqu'un pouvant nous nuire, tu me le dirait, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Geek vit sur le visage du plus âgé passer plusieurs émotions.

De la colère, de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude.

De la peur.

- Avec moi, y a aucun danger, gamin. Arrête de bavasser, et amène ton cul !

Et pendant toute la durée de l'exercice, le gamer eut la désagréable impression que l'homme en noir ne l'entraînait plus pour qu'il puisse se protéger lui-même, mais pour qu'il puisse protéger autrui.

Protéger leur famille.

« Mais de qui ? ».

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gens !

Déjà, je suis désolée pour e temps monstre que j'ai mis à répondre aux reviews, mais avec la reprise des cours, j'ai eu une flemme monstre à me mettre au boulot

Mais hier soir, j'ai pris mes boobs à deux mains, mis "elle a les yeux revolvers" à fond, et j'ai réglé ça o/

Mais avant de vous laisser lire la suite, je répond aux reviews anonymes o/

**la patronne** : non, il était clean pour une fois XD Ce sera peut-être la seule fois dans cette fic XD

**Panda girl** : La voilà o/ Je pourrais être encore plus rapide, mais j'aime vous faire patienter, hu hu hu...

**Soofie** : Contente que ça te plaise, car j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les combats, vu que je n'ai pas d'expérience personnelle dans la matière :/ Ce code, il m'est apparu d'un coup, et j'ai adoré XD Ouais, des bisous et des capotes goût Granolas !...comment ça, c'est pas des capotes ?

Et avant le fameux "Enjoy o/", j'ai envie de faire une petite enquête :3

Toi, oui toi le mec qui est en train de lire ! Tu es un mâle ? Alors laisse une review o/

Oui, j'ai envie de voir si y a des mecs qui lisent cette fic, et en quelle proportion XD

Et si t'es une fille, j'ai qu'une chose à dire : Girl Power o/

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>- Geek, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<p>

- Rien, fous-moi la paix !

- Continue de me parler comme ça, et c'est toi qui ne pourras plus rien me foutre dans le…

Le gamer posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune prostituée, assise à côté de lui sur l'énorme lit à draps rouges.

- Olivia, évite de dire des choses qui gâcheraient la beauté de cette bouche.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas, mais regarda l'adolescent d'un air boudeur des plus enfantins.

Elle était très connue dans le milieu, car il se dégageait d'elle une atmosphère de pureté très appréciée des clients. Pourtant, elle était beaucoup plus perverse que les hommes s'offrant ses services.

C'est pour ça que le Patron l'avait engagé. Pour sa capacité à pratiquer les positions les plus obscènes, tout en jouant l'innocente.

Le nerd l'appréciait énormément, car il était apaisé par son air angélique, et défoulé par son expérience.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment.

- Raconte-moi tout ça.

Il la détailla quelques instants. De longs cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux vert clair, une taille et des hanches fines, de longues jambes…avec son corset blanc à dentelle et son jupon en tulle, elle donnait l'impression de sortir d'un conte de fées.

- Geek, portes un peu tes couilles, donc sois tu me dis ce qui va pas sans faire des manières de fillette, soit tu m'enlèves ce froc, et tu te détends de la manière habituelle ! Je crève d'envie de faire un 69 !

Un conte de fées…pour adulte.

- Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que le Patron me cache quelque chose…

La prostituée se mit à pâlir, et détourna les yeux.

- Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

- Non, non, rien…

- Me ment pas ! Dis moi ce qui se passe !

- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça !

Le no-life se calma lorsqu'il vit les joues de la blonde devenir de plus en plus humides. Il la prit dans ses bras, et lui demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? T'es en manque ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je te sauterais dès que…

- Mais non, connard ! ça n'a rien à voir !

Elle releva son visage mouillé. Le gamer, étonné que l'évocation d'une partie de jambes en l'air ne lui rende pas le sourire, la fixa avant de lâcher :

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu as l'impression que le Patron te cache quelque chose, non ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ?

- Je sais pas, je…

- Tu es celui qui le connaît le mieux après Tatiana ! Tu dois bien pouvoir discerner les moments où il va bien ou mal !

- Alors oui.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, le Patron me cache quelque chose.

- Oh putain…

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer encore plus fort.

L'adolescent s'énerva :

- Explique toi à la fin !

- En…en fait, l'autre jour, j'ai su…surpris une discussion entre le Patron et Ta…Tatiana. Je pensais avoir ma…mal entendu, mais avec ce que tu dis,…

- Mais ils disaient quoi, bordel ? !

- Le Patron lui di…disait qu'il était en danger, et qu'elle devait se tenir p…prête à prévoir la fuite de toutes les prostituées vers d'autres pays.

- En danger ?

- Ou…oui, il parlait de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas qui semble vou…vouloir le tuer, et qui pourrait réussir.

- Mais personne ne peut tuer le Patron !

- Ce n'est p…pas ce que lui semble croire.

- Mais qui veut le descendre ? ! C'est quoi son nom ? !

- Il n'a pas d…dit son prénom, il a ju…juste dit « y a D qui veut ma peau ».

- D…

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Non, mais il m'est arrivé d'entendre le Patron grommeler cette lettre au téléphone. Et à chaque fois que je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire, il m'a envoyé chier.

- Geek, j'ai peur…

Les yeux de la blonde étaient enfin secs, mais elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

Le nerd lui caressa les cheveux, mais il n'en menait pas large non plus.

L'homme le plus craint de la planète, et accessoirement son "frère", était menacé de mort, et ne lui avait rien dit. Plusieurs hypothèses s'offraient à lui :

« 1 : On se fait des idées, et il n'y a aucun danger ».

Après les révélations d'Olivia, et avec ses observations des derniers jours, impossible que tout aille bien.

« 2 : Il y a un problème, mais il est tellement insignifiant que le Patron va s'en charger seul, comme pour toutes les autres fois ».

Pour que l'homme en noir prévoit la fuite de ses catins, c'est que l'ennemi, ce "D", était aussi, voire plus dangereux que lui.

« 3 : On est tous dans la merde, et pour me protéger, ainsi que notre famille, il n'a rien dit, et va tenter de se faire ce psychopathe seul, au risque d'en crever ».

Un haut-le-cœur saisit le jeune homme, tandis qu'un frisson glacé parcourait son dos.

« Impossible ! ».

Mais tous les détails qu'il avait découverts lui revenait en mémoire, et même certains dont il n'avait pas fait attention.

- Geek, ça ne va pas ?

Pendant que la prostituée secouait les épaules du no-life pour qu'il réponde, ce dernier sentit sa dernière hypothèse devenir horriblement possible.

L'air inquiet du pervers.

Sa rage à l'entraîner.

Ses énervements plus excessifs que d'habitude.

La peur qu'il laissait parfois transparaître.

La tristesse sur son visage quand il regardait la fratrie Sommet réunie pour les repas.

Ses heures passées à vérifier le matériel de défense qu'il avait planqué un peu partout dans l'appart.

- Geek ! Tu me fais peur ! Réponds-moi !

Il releva son regard caché par ses lunettes de soleil.

- …en danger.

- Qu…quoi ?

- On est tous en danger.

Et tandis que le jeune fille se remit à pleurer, s'effondrant sur le torse du gamer, il pensa :

« Il faut que je découvre ce qui se passe, et que je nous protège ».

Un sourire ironique se traça sur ses lèvres.

« Le faible enfant qui doit sauver ses amis et son maître en trouvant et combattant un ennemi surpuissant. On dirait un mauvais RPG ».

Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait pas le droit au "Game over".

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Et une suite toute chaude, une o/

Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes ;)

**Powa** : La voilà o/ Oh bon dieu, on a un mec parmi nous, et il s'appelle Math' ! les filles, à l'attaque !

**la patronne** : Girl Power, et ton chéri est un mec bien ;) Ce chapitre va peut-être vous éclairer :D

**Soofie** : Olivia est géniale, tout le monde l'adore XD L'intrigue est encore loin d'être bouclée ;) Je veux mes capotes goûts Granolas ! :O

**Panda Girl** : Girl power ! Et sadique power ! Je sais, je sais, je suis géniale, je suis même...extraordinary ! (tuez-moi)

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>Le Geek poussa légèrement la porte, se faufila dans l'ouverture, et la referma silencieusement.<p>

« C'est parti pour l'enquête ».

Il venait d'entrer par effraction dans le bureau du Patron.

Tachant d'éviter les différents pièges posés un peu partout pour tuer les intrus, il gagna la grande table en bois de cerisier.

Puis, il enfila des gants qu'il avait subtilisés à l'électricien qui vérifiait l'éclairage du bordel.

Il put ainsi ouvrir les tiroirs, sans se recevoir la décharge qui parcourait la poignée.

Plusieurs dossiers s'offrirent à sa vue.

Il les étala sur le plan de travail, et examina les inscriptions notées sur la couverture de chaque, cherchant ce qui pourrait l'intéresser.

"Prostituées en service", "Prostituées mortes", "Larbins", "Clan Sommet", "Geek"…

Le gamer se figea au vu du nom écrit à l'encre noire sur le papier blanc. Le criminel avait un dossier entier uniquement sur lui ? Cette nouvelle l'inquiétait et le réjouissait à la fois.

Le souffle court, il le feuilleta, se demandant quelles données l'homme en noir avait récolté sur lui.

_Geek, deuxième double de Mathieu Sommet._

_Taille : 1m60._

_Âge : 26 en apparence, 3 ans depuis sa création, 17 ans dans sa tête._

_Physique : Même que le mien._

Jusque là, c'était des informations banales. Mais la suite se révéla plus intéressante.

_Début des affaires : Il y 2 mois._

_Morts à son actif : Plus de 200._

_Rang de dangerosité : Classe C._

_Points forts : Manipulation, effet de surprise, agilité, armes à feu._

_Points faibles : Famille, Olivia, corps à corps._

_Note personnelle : Un gamin avec des capacités surprenantes. Sera capable de protéger le clan Sommet._

« Protéger le clan Sommet » ?

Son ventre se tordit. Pour que le pervers écrive ça, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment un danger.

Cependant, une pointe de fierté lui prit. L'obsédé le considérait apte à défendre leur famille à lui tout seul.

« Mais espérons que ça n'arrive jamais ».

Il ferma le dossier, et continua son inspection.

Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un énorme pavé, marqué d'un gros "Ennemis".

Heureusement pour lui, les fiches étaient classées par ordre alphabétique, ce qui lui permit de gagner un temps fou. Le nerd les tourna, et arriva à la fatidique lettre "D".

Seules deux feuilles s'y trouvaient.

La première, l'adolescent ne s'y attarda pas. Non seulement Don Lucio n'aurait jamais fait pâlir le Patron, même avec toute la volonté du monde, mais de plus, il était mort de ses mains.

Un sourire carnassier se traça sur son visage. Oui, il s'était bien amusé à le descendre, ce mafieux d'opérette.

Il s'intéressa à la seconde feuille.

_Dysano, trafiquant d'organes dans le monde entier._

_Taille : 1m90._

_Âge : 35 ans._

_Physique : Cheveux brun longs, peau mate, yeux noirs. Cicatrice barrant tout le visage, en diagonale, partant d'au-dessus de l'œil gauche, finissant sous le coin droit de la lèvre._

_Début des affaires : Il y 25 ans_

_Morts à son actif : Plus de 300 000._

_Rang de dangerosité : Classe A._

_Points forts : Tout._

_Points faibles : Rien._

_Note personnelle : Un dangereux psychopathe. Ne pas faire affaire avec lui._

Cette fois, plus de doute possible.

Le criminel sexuel avait un ennemi dangereux. Et d'après ce qu'il lisait, ce dernier n'était pas du même acabit que Lulu.

Reposant le dossier sur le bureau, il prit en photo les informations sur ce Dysano, avec l'appareil intégré à sa montre.

Puis, il rangea les documents dans les tiroirs, les remettant à leur place d'origine.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit violemment, alors qu'il allait ranger le dernier.

- Gamin, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous dans mon bureau ? !

L'homme en noir était furieux, et fixait le no-life, qui avait toujours un amas de feuilles à la main.

« Et merde ! ».

- Bonjour, d'abord, et ensuite, je te fais remarquer qu'en tant que collègue, j'ai autant le droit que toi de…

Le pervers s'approcha, menaçant.

- Que dalle, gamin ! On n'est pas des associés ! T'es mon larbin, je te tiens par les couilles, ne l'oublie pas ! Alors tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fous avec mes documents sur mes catins claquées.

En effet, un léger coup d'œil permit au Geek de voir l'inscription "Prostituées mortes" écrite sur le dossier.

L'inspiration lui vient.

- Je voulais vérifier quelque chose.

- Accouche !

- L'autre jour, un client bourré s'était présenté, et voulait voir une certaine "Lola". Comme je ne connaissais aucune fille avec ce nom, je l'ai rembarré et lui ai fait foutre le camp. Mais j'ai quand même voulu me renseigner, au cas où il reviendrait.

Le Patron sembla se calmer légèrement, et lança d'un ton un peu moins acide.

- Alors la prochaine fois, tu demandes, car crois-moi gamin, chaques centimètres de cette pièce peut te descendre.

- J'avais remarqué.

Le gamer fit tournoyer nonchalamment son gant, avec un petit rictus moqueur.

Le criminel poussa un long rire.

- Franchement gamin, tu m'étonneras toujours !

- J'espère bien. Règle numéro 1 du tueur : Réussir à surprendre son adversaire à chaques instants.

Le nerd se dirigea vers la sortir, en fourrant le gant dans la poche de son alter-ego. Ce dernier continua tandis que l'autre le dépassait.

- Règle numéro 2 : Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi. Tu as déjà oublié ?

- Qui te dis que je te tourne le dos ?

Le pervers se retourna, pour voir l'adolescent qui avançait vers la porte en marche arrière.

L'obsédé se remit à rire, laissant le Geek quittait le bureau, toujours de sa démarche inversée.

Une fois sorti, le sourire du gamer disparut, et reprenant un sens normal, il s'en alla rapidement du bordel.

Il courra dans les rues, se faisant tremper par les torrents de pluie qui s'abattaient sur la ville depuis le matin.

Sans s'en occuper, il fonça vers l'appartement des Sommet, et sans se faire voir par les occupants, gagna sa chambre, et s'y enferma.

Le nerd alluma l'ordinateur, et brancha sa montre pour récupérer les données.

Pendant le chargement, il se changea, reprenant sa peau de victime.

Il se souffla à lui-même :

- Règle numéro 3 :…

Il s'assit face à l'écran, qui affichait les photos prises en secret.

Un rictus carnassier se peignit sur ses lèvres.

- …les ennemis de ma famille sont mes ennemis, et ils vont le regretter.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou mes chouchous :D

Et un nouveau chapitre, un o/

Beaucoup semblent penser que après la baston contre Dysano, tout va s'arranger...vous êtes tellement naïfs XD

Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes o/

**Panda girl** : Mais oui, peut-être, bientôt ;D Ton esprit est totalement WTFesque XD

**Powa** : merci ;D Et d'accord, on va pas te faire de mal...du moins, pour l'instant XD

**la patronne** : Bien sûr qu'il en a XD

**Soofie** : Pas sûr XD S'il y en a une ;D Tu es tellement crédule XD Youpi, merci o/

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>Le Geek vérifia son équipement une dernière fois.<p>

Un gilet pare-balles, un pistolet sous chaques aisselles, des munitions sur tout le torse, des couteaux à chaques jambes et bras. Le tout, dissimulé sous son costume noir de doublure.

Le gamer respira, tentant de se calmer. Jamais sa chambre ne lui parut un endroit aussi sécurisé. Il avait envie d'y rester, de s'enrouler sous sa couette et de jouer à des jeux en ligne.

Mais le programme était tout autre.

Avec les données qu'il avait récupéré, et l'interrogatoire de certaines connaissances, il avait pu avoir l'adresse de Dysano. En fait, ce fut plus facile que prévu, car le trafiquant ne cachait aucune information, laissant ses ennemis venir à lui.

De toute façon, tous ceux qui avaient tentés de le tuer ont été refroidis de ses mains.

Et les personnes que le nerd avait questionné eurent le réflexe de dire la même chose : «Va plutôt te pendre, la mort sera moins douloureuse ».

Il frissonna. Plus il y pensait, plus son idée était stupide.

Ce type était plus fort que le Patron, alors quelles étaient les chances qu'un gamin comme lui puisse le battre ?

« Décidément, remonter le moral des troupes n'est pas mon fort ».

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il fallait qu'il le tente, s'il ne voulait pas que le criminel sexuel se fasse descendre.

Fermant les yeux, il visualisa toutes les techniques que l'homme en noir lui avait apprises.

Mais à ce moment-là, on toqua à la porte, de quatre grands coups.

« Quand on parle du loup… ».

- Entre !

Le pervers pénétra dans la pièce, et tiqua devant les habits, et l'armement qu'il devinait en dessous, de son protégé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous fringué et équipé comme ça, gamin ?

« Et c'est reparti pour le mensonge ».

Cette ironie fit doucement rire l'adolescent. Le voilà obligé de mentir à celui qui avait démasqué son imposture.

- Un client a fait du mal à Olivia, alors je m'en vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Ta vengeance attendra gamin, j'ai besoin que tu restes dans l'appart.

Le jeune homme se crispa. Forcement aujourd'hui !

- Et pourquoi ?

- T'occupes gamin. Tu restes au bercail. Je dois aller régler une affaire avec Tatiana.

« Comme l'évacuation de tous les bordels ? ».

- Depuis quand le fait que tu sortes doit m'empêcher de sortir aussi ?

- Depuis que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Maintenant, va te changer.

- Non.

- Gamin, c'est très simple, soit tu te désapes tout de suite, soit je m'en occupe, et tu vas finir à poil, et menotté à ton lit.

- Non, pas tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui se passe.

- Gamin…

Le Geek se figea devant l'expression de son alter-ego.

Il y voyait de la peur. Mais pas comme l'inquiétude d'il y a quelques jours, non.

Une peur féroce, celle qui tord les tripes, qui vous glace le sang.

Et voir ce sentiment néfaste sur le visage de l'obsédé terrorisa le gamer.

- Patron, je veux savoir.

L'interpellé baissa le regard, et commença à faire demi-tour.

- Patron…

Il ne réagit pas.

- Patron !

Le nerd attrapa le pédophile par la manche, tout en criant :

- Dis-moi ce qui se passes !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une gifle.

Il en resta tout hébété. Le criminel en profita pour sortir, en claquant la porte.

Le no-life posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà été frappé par l'homme en noir, mais toujours dans le cadre de l'entraînement, ou quand il avait fait une connerie.

Mais là, c'était un geste désespéré, pour couper court à la conversation.

C'était la preuve que non seulement il cachait quelque chose, mais qu'en plus, cela le perturbait au point de cogner sans raison.

Il devait mettre fin à cela.

Il attendit confirmation que le pervers soit parti, qui se caractérisa par un «Je sors ! », un « Fous-moi la paix, Math' ! » et un bruit de porte fermée violemment.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes. Puis il enleva son costume pour mettre son jean et son T-shirt rouge, mit ses habits noirs dans un sac, et quitta sa chambre.

Il traversa le couloir, descendit l'escalier, et se rendit vers l'entrée.

Cependant, son créateur le vit, et l'intercepta.

- Geek, tu vas où ?

« Baisser avec ta mère, connard ».

- Me promener !

- Tu es sûr ? Tu veux pas plutôt rester à la maison pour jouer aux jeux vidéos avec moi ?

« Va te trouver une meuf, tu fais pitié, mec ».

- Non, c'est gentil, mais j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

- Bon, d'accord…tu seras prudent, hein ? Et puis, rentres avant la nuit !

« Tu veux pas me mettre une sonde dans le cul pour me surveiller, pendant que tu y est ? ».

- Promis Mathieu ! A plus tard !

Et l'adolescent quitta l'appartement, tentant d'éviter de penser que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait le schizophrène.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme se tenait face à un petit immeuble insalubre, au fin fond d'une ruelle sans issue.<p>

« Charmant ».

Vêtu de son costume sombre, il posa sa main sur ses différentes armes, vérifiant leur emplacement.

Quand ce fut chose faite, il respira, fit une rapide prière pour dire à Dieu pour lui demander une mort pas trop dégueulasse si ça devait arriver, et entra dans le repère de Dysano.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Enfin ce chapitre ! OUI !

Car les chapitres précédents, c'était pépère, mais à partir de maintenant, chaque chapitre va te niquer la gueule, et les clifhangers vont te faire hurler !

Muhahahahahahahahahaha !

Et par la Sainte Chevelure d'Antoine, vous allez me haïr, mais à un point ! Yeah o/

En passant, je fais la pub d'une fic que j'écris en collabortaion avec Déponia, et qui est publiée sur son compte ;) Il s'agit de "Je t'avais pourtant tué", une fin alternative à UM12, sur plusieurs chapitres, avec du sang, des meurtres, et un mystère ;D Venez la lire, s'il vous plaiiiiiit :3

Mais avant ça, réponses aux reviews anonymes ;3

**Powa** : nan, je blaguais, à l'assaut ! Oui, il y a une baston, donc arrête de croiser tes doigts, c'est pas pratique pour peloter des boobs, gamin B-)

**la patronne :** Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non...

**Soofie** : J'ai tous les droits ! Ton scénario est pas mal, mais je vais faire pire XD Et pui qui te dis que cette baston va être la seule ? ;) Moi aussi, j'aime que le Patron ai de l'humanité, même si je l'apparente plus à un instinct de survie de l'espèce :D Notre Geek est tellement faux cul ! je l'aime ! Ouiii, des bisous !

**TheDemonFiend** : Tu trouvais qu'il y avait du suspens avant ? Tu es tellement pas prêt pour la suite ! XD Merci des compliments, j'aime avoir des fans XD

**Hina** : Coucou, c'est Ka-Al XD Je te reconnais, tu es celle qui me laissait un pavé à chaque chapitres :D J'aime les pavé de reviews o/ Ce Geek est tellement EPIC, si seulement il existait =w= Pas de yaoi ! Ne mélangons pas tout ! XD Bisou ;3

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>Le Geek ouvrit la porte, et pénétra dans l'entrée.<p>

Aussitôt, une odeur immonde lui parvient aux narines, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir.

Les murs étaient recouverts de sang séché et de traces de cerveaux. Au sol, des carcasses moisies s'entassaient dans chaque coin. À croire que le propriétaire des lieux ne prenait pas la peine de nettoyer après avoir tué ses ennemis.

Après quelques minutes à respirer profondément, le gamer s'habitua à l'air nauséabond, et repensa aux mots que lui avait dits l'une des personnes qu'il avait interrogées : « Dysano est dangereux car il fait sentir à ses adversaires ce que lui, ne ressent pas ».

« S'il parlait du dégoût, c'est gagné ! ».

L'adolescent se dirigea vers l'escalier se trouvant au fond de la pièce, et gravit lentement les marches.

Pendant son ascension, il entendit de plus en plus clairement un bruit venant de l'étage supérieur. C'était un léger claquement régulier.

Instinctivement, le nerd attrapa son 9mm. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches.

Dans son esprit, des images défilèrent. Mathieu buvant son café. Maître Panda chantant des airs stupides. Le Hippie fumant des joints. Le Prof expérimentant ses inventions. La Fille dansant sur du Justin Bieber. Le Moine priant Dieu. L'Homme à la Cravate informant de divers dangers. Sa famille.

Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Olivia souriant, se déshabillant, le taquinant…pleurant. Son cœur se crispa.

S'il était là, c'était pour les sauver. Et le sauver, lui. Le Patron.

Son mentor, son protecteur, son associé. Son frère.

Il ferma les yeux si forts que ça lui fut douloureux. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller !

Alors il s'élança, prêt à tirer, et monta les derniers centimètres à toute vitesse.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce identique à celle du bas, outre le fait qu'elle était d'un blanc immaculé. Une table d'opération, divers ustensiles sur une table et un réfrigérateur étaient les seuls éléments la meublant.

« C'est sûrement là qu'il récupère les organes qu'il revend ».

Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son ennemi. Pourtant, il entendait toujours le son de tout à l'heure. Se fiant à son ouïe, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Le no-life finit par trouver, et ce n'était qu'une des fenêtres qui était mal fermée. Il fit un magnifique facepalm, puis rangea son arme en se traitant d'imbécile d'avoir paniqué pour si peu.

Il allait même se mettre à rire, quand il entendit derrière lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Patron ?

Bien que ces mots aient été prononcés de manière neutre, ils glacèrent le sang du Geek. Car ils ne pouvaient avoir été prononcés que par Lui.

Il se retourna, et fit face à Dysano. La vision du géant qui le dépassait lui retourna l'estomac. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Surtout, il devait éviter les gestes brusques et les paroles déplacées. Il ignorait pourquoi ce psychopathe en voulait à l'homme en noir. Le gamer détailla quelques instants la tête qui le surplombait.

Blasé. C'était le mot qui convenait le plus à l'expression du trafiquant. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute étincelle, et les muscles de son visage étaient relâchés, ne produisant ni sourire, ni air menaçant.

- Patron, je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La voix était monocorde, ne dénonçant aucun sentiment ou envie de meurtre. Faisait-il semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi son pire ennemi venait le voir ? L'adolescent décida d'entrer dans son jeu.

- Salut gamin, je venais juste voir comment se passaient les affaires.

Aucune réaction de la part de l'intéressé. Il avait vraiment l'air de s'en foutre.

Cela agaça au plus haut point le plus jeune.

Finalement, le baraqué répondit :

- Tout se passe bien.

- Tant mieux gamin.

Le nerd sentit sa colère des derniers jours revenir. Ce type avait fait trembler le pervers, lui avait fait peur, l'avait menacé, et là, il faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Il serra si fort les poings que ses ongles se plantèrent dans la chair de sa paume.

La voix sans vie de Dysano le sortit de ses pensées :

- Tu es venu juste pour me demandé ça ? J'ai sommeil, je voudrais dormir.

« Puisqu'il semble ne pas vouloir exposer ses desseins, je vais les lui faire cracher ! ».

- Non, je suis aussi venu te dire de renoncer.

- Renoncer à quoi ?

« Il le fait exprès ? ».

- À me tuer.

- J'ai jamais prévu de te tuer, Patron.

Ce fut trop pour le no-life, qui fit la chose la plus stupide de son existence. Oublier à qui il parlait.

Il attrapa le col du psychopathe, et leva un doigt menaçant vers le visage qu'il avait baissé à son niveau.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, espèce de fils de…

Clac.

Un bruit de dent qui s'entrechoquent.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, restant interdit devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le trafiquant venait de lui mordre l'index droit jusqu'à l'os, et d'un coup sec, l'arracha.

La douleur s'insinua dans toute sa main, puis tout son bras. Il lâcha son ennemi pour pouvoir tenir son extrémité ensanglantée.

Celui qui venait de l'amputer recracha la chair, et toujours de son air blasé, lança :

- J'aime pas qu'on m'accuse de n'importe quoi. Et j'aime pas qu'on m'insulte. Donc t'as gagné, je vais te tuer.

« Merde ! ».

Il lâcha sa main, et attrapa un de ses pistolets, et là, ce fut le choc. Il ne pouvait plus tirer de sa main droite, maintenant que son doigt était coupé.

Mais le temps qu'il change de main, le psychopathe le frappa dans l'estomac, lui coupant la respiration.

Sous le choc, il fit tomber son 9mm, qu'il vit s'éloigner au loin suite à un coup de pied de son ennemi.

« Merde de merde ! ».

Il tenta de prendre d'autres armes, mais l'habitude lui faisait utiliser la main droite, et à chaque fois, il se faisait désarmer.

« Merde de merde de putain de merde ! ».

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option.

Il sortit un couteau, et tenta de viser le cœur. Mais la taille de son adversaire l'en empêcha, et il planta la lame dans les côtes, espérant profiter de la déstabilisation due à la douleur pour reprendre l'avantage.

Mais Dysano ne réagit pas.

Soudain, il comprit le réel sens des mots de son contact : « Il fait sentir à ses adversaires ce que lui, ne ressent pas ».

« La douleur ! Cet enfoiré est insensible à la douleur ! Putain, pourquoi c'était pas marqué sur son dossier ? Merde de merde de… »

Il ne put finir sa pensée, car le trafiquant venait de frapper à la base de son cou, pile sur un point vital.

Normalement, il aurait du tomber dans les pommes, mais avec l'entraînement du Patron, il était devenu plus résistant. Mais néanmoins, il était paralysé, et ne pouvait plus que regarder le psychopathe qui le traînait jusqu'à la table d'opération.

« Non ! ».

Il était terrifié. En quelques minutes, il avait été immobilisé par ce type, et maintenant, il allait se faire charcuter, et rejoindre les charognes de l'étage en dessous.

Déjà, il voyait le géant s'approcher avec un scalpel, déchirant la chemise noire, et qui se murmurait à lui-même :

- Bon, les poumons et les reins, je pense pas qu'ils soient en bon état, mais le cœur devrait me rapporter quelque chose.

« Non ! Non ! NON ! ».

L'adolescent pleurait, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté l'homme en noir.

Mais alors que la lame allait s'enfoncer dans la chair de son torse, tout s'immobilisa autour de lui.

Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré.

* * *

><p>Vous me haissez ? C'est pourtant un clifhanger tout pourri par rapport aux prochains XD<p>

Reviews ? :3


	7. Chapter 7

Salut bande de gens ! ^^

Enfin la suite, et vous allez être contents, car ce chapitre fait presque le double des précédents ! On dit merci qui ? XD

Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis TRES TRES TRES contente de ce chapitre ! Alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ;D

Au programme, on va avoir : Un Geek toujours aussi casse-cou, une Olivia qui déchire, un Dysano qui aura pas fait long feu, et un Patron terriblement absent o/

Normalement, il aurait dû être posté hier, mais le site a eu un bug, et on pouvait plus se connecter :/ Mais au moins, j'arrive à pic pour vous consoler du retard de SLG 91...Ouiiiiiiiin, pourquoiiiiiiiii ? TT-TT

Mais je digresse (-Non, je ne ferais pas la blague -_Mais moi, si, GRAISSE !_ - Je te hais _- Je sais_)

C'est parti pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes :D

**Twix** : 1) Connais pas - 2) Tu verras bien - 3) Merciiiiii, tu veux un choco-steak ?

**Hina** : Pauvre Geek, moi je pensais surtout à une autre activité qu'il ne pourra plus faire avec sa main droite...oui, je suis dégueulasse, et j'assume XD Tu vas bien voir, mais oui, Geek est un peu con sur les bords XD Bah, il est un peu attardé, car il a pas pris la peine d'étudier, vu qu'il avait ses muscles pour se faire respecter XD Tu vas bien voir, j'aime pas spoiler XD Je choisis...la Sainte Chevelure d'Antoine ! Un jour, je te ferai bouffer ta souris ! A plush !

**Soofie** : Ouais ! J'aime vous faire souffrir ! Ce chapitre était minable comparé à celui-ci ! Connais pas XD Aaaah, Dysano, quel dommage qu'il n'ai pas fait long feu...Bisous !

**Powa** : Un lit ? Tu m'excites, gamin ! Et montre moi un peu comment tu la pelo/BAM/ Merci ! Pauvre Geek, sans doigt, comment va-t-il pouvoir se mast/BAM/

**la patronne** : On parie ? Parfaitement ! Je l'ai toujours dit !

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>La fenêtre se trouvant derrière Dysano vola en éclat, laissant passer une balle qui se logea dans le crâne du trafiquant. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol, gardant son air blasé, même dans la mort.<p>

Le Geek, lui, se mit à pleurer de soulagement. Il était sauvé !

« Le Patron a dû découvrir que… ».

Mais un second coup de feu le stoppa. Puis un troisième. Un quatrième. Une multitude de munitions furent tirée. Toutes vers la même direction. Le mur d'en face.

Le gamer, toujours paralysé sur la table d'opération, ne put que regarder les projectiles qui passaient au-dessus de lui.

Finalement, au bout de deux minutes, les détonations s'arrêtèrent. Le nerd attendit encore quelques instants, avant de tenter de tourner la tête. Ce fut difficile, son contrôle sur ses muscles ne revenant que faiblement.

Néanmoins, au bout d'un moment, il put orienter ses yeux vers le point qui avait été la cible de son sauveur.

Son sang se glaça.

Car sur le mur blanc, les trous causés par les balles formaient une lettre. Une seule. Mais qui avait terrifié l'adolescent pendant ses derniers jours.

Un "D" majuscule.

La personnalité ne put se retenir, et vomit, se répandant sur la table.

Dans son esprit, c'était le chaos. Celui qui avait failli le charcuter n'était pas l'ennemi du Patron ? Et celui qui en voulait à la vie du pervers se trouvait à quelques mètres de là où il était ?

Il se mit à gesticuler, forçant ses membres à bouger.

« J'ai encore une chance de coincer cet enfoiré ! Allez, bordel, mais bouge gamin ! ».

Il finit par réussir à s'asseoir, puis à se lever, et ignorant la douleur, se mit à courir, sortant de l'immeuble, pour foncer vers celui juste à côté, seul lieu d'où le tireur avait pu viser.

Le no-life ne sentait plus que la haine en lui. La haine de ce type qui se foutait de lui, nuisait à sa famille. Mais surtout la haine envers lui-même.

« Putain ! Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir par un truc aussi con ? ! C'était pourtant évident que ça aurait été trop simple que ce soit l'autre fou ! ».

Chaque marche gravie lui paraissait cent coups de poignard dans les jambes, mais il continua.

Il arriva enfin à l'étage qui faisait face à celui où il avait failli crever.

- Merde !

Plus personne n'occupait la pièce, mais l'odeur des coups de feu y régnait toujours. L'endroit était désert, sans aucun meuble, ni aucun échappatoire. Le snipper avait donc du quitter les lieux avant l'arrivée du Geek. Ce dernier enleva ses lunettes de soleil, et scruta chaque recoin, espérant trouver quelque chose.

Près de la fenêtre ouverte, qui donnait directement sur la salle d'opération à quelques mètres, un objet noir attira son regard. Il le ramassa et l'examina.

C'était une carte mémoire. Le gamer se mit à jubiler.

« Cet abruti me laisse un message, sans se douter qu'avec mes connaissances en informatique, je peux facilement retrouver sa trace ? Il va voir ce con ! ».

Fourrant le petit rectangle dans sa poche et dévalant les escaliers, il reprit sa course dans la rue, avec une destination en tête.

Le bordel où était Olivia.

Car là-bas, il avait planqué tout le matériel qu'il ne pouvait garder chez Mathieu, de peur que ce dernier ne se doute de ses noires affaires.

Petit à petit, l'engourdissement de son corps partit, mais la douleur de sa main lui revint, amplifiée. Un coup d'œil à la plaie le fit grimacer. Le temps qu'il fasse la liste de tout ce qu'il ne pourrait plus faire avec sa main droite, il arriva à la maison-close.

Mais un détail l'alarma.

Il était 19h, les lumières devraient être allumées, et les clients devraient affluer.

Pourtant, le bâtiment semblait vide et plongé dans l'obscurité. D'un coup de pied, il défonça la porte, sans vérifier si elle était ouverte, l'inquiétude le pressant.

Il sentit ses boyaux se tordre.

Personne. Le lieu était inoccupé, alors qu'i peine 48h, le nerd s'y trouvait, entouré des prostitués.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui provoqua des frissons dans le dos, et il courra en direction de la chambre de sa favorite. Il attrapa la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce, espérant apercevoir le corps svelte et la chevelure d'or de celle qui l'écoutait et le détendait.

Mais l'endroit était tout aussi déserté que le reste du bordel.

Seul un élément prouvait qu'il y avait un jour eu une présence entre ses quatre murs. Une enveloppe posée sur les draps de l'immense lit.

L'adolescent se précipita et s'en saisit. Son doigt manquant ne l'aida pas à l'ouvrir, mais il réussit tant bien que mal à en sortir une lettre couverte d'une fine écriture.

Il la déchiffra.

**_Je n'ai pas la force d'écrire ton nom._**

**_À quoi bon, d'ailleurs ? Tu sais qui tu es._**

**_Si tu es en train de lire, c'est que premièrement, tu es vivant, et j'en suis heureuse. Et deuxièmement, car je suis partie. Nous sommes toutes parties._**

**_Il y a quelques heures, Tatiana nous a dit de préparer nos affaires, car le Patron avait donné l'ordre de faire évacuer l'établissement. Alors entre deux valises, je t'écris cette lettre._**

**_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais._**

**_En tout cas, certainement pas pour écrire des conneries à l'eau de rose, du style "adieu" ou "c'est pas grave que tu n'es pas réussi à stopper D"._**

**_Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les trucs romantiques. Comme moi._**

**_Je m'étonne toujours du nombre de points communs qu'on avait. Et tu avais beau être comme le Patron, prétentieux et avec un mauvais caractère, tu étais différent. Et c'est ces différences qui faisaient que je t'aimais plus que lui. Qui faisaient que je t'aimais tout court._**

**_Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour vu que je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. Mais tu es celui avec qui j'aime le plus baiser, et même le seul avec qui je voudrais baiser. Mais pour être politiquement correcte, on va dire que je t'aime. Et merde, me voilà en train d'écrire des trucs gnangnans._**

**_Comme je sens que tu commences à décrocher de ta lecture, je vais te mettre au courant de ce que je sais._**

**_Ton matériel a été détruit par Tatiana, qui avait peur que des informations importantes sur le Boss puissent être trouvées sur ton ordi. Je ne sais pas si ce dernier est parti chez l'autre psychopathe, Tatiana ne l'a pas mentionné une seule fois. Ta famille est en danger, car je l'ai entendu parler de types qui roderaient près de chez toi._**

**_Voilà…Je vois pas quoi ajouter._**

**_Comme je te connais, tu dois sûrement être en train de hurler "Mais vous êtes parties où, bordel ?"._**

**_Je ne te le dirai pas, car je ne le sais pas moi-même, au moment où j'écris._**

**_D'ailleurs, j'entends les autres s'agiter, donc va falloir que j'y aille._**

**_Merci pour tout._**

**_Reste en vie._**

**_Tape-toi pleins de gonzesses. _**

**_Perversement, Olivia._**

Une larme roula sur la joue du Geek. Il s'effondra sur le lit, et se laissa aller quelques minutes.

Il avait promis de tout arranger. Il avait promis de les protéger, de LA protéger.

S'essuyant les yeux, il regarda de nouveau le papier.

Voyant une petite flèche sous les derniers mots, il le tourna, et vit des lignes supplémentaires.

**_P.S. : Comme je te connais TROP bien, je sais que tu dois être en train de chialer. T'as pas bien lu ma lettre, crétin ? J'ai dit que le Patron et ta famille sont en danger, et je t'ai demander de rester en vie !_**

**_Alors debout, et remues-toi ! Porte un peu tes couilles !_**

**_Et là, tu dois être en train de geindre "J'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je suis stupide, bla bla bla…"._**

**_FERMES-LÀ ! Va les sauver, bordel de merde ! Et je m'en fous si t'es blessé ou quoique ce soit, montre un peu qui tu es ! Et je ne parles pas à celui qui imite un homme au costard, mais à celui qui peut pirater n'importe quel système informatique, et joue à Pokemon ! Car c'est de ce type dont je suis connement amoureuse ! _**

**_ALORS BOUGES TOI LE CUL ! ! !_**

Le gamer se releva, et sentit la colère l'envahir. Une colère pour lui-même.

Non seulement il avait failli crever en cherchant à buter le mauvais type, mais en plus, il pleurait comme un gosse alors que les siens étaient en danger ?

Ni une, ni deux, il quitta la chambre, puis le bordel, et courra en direction de l'appartement des Sommet.

Ses poumons le brûlait, ses jambes menaçaient d'exploser, mais il s'en foutait.

Une fois arrivé, il constata avec horreur qu'il était trop tard.

La porte avait été défoncée, et un silence de mort régnait, là où habituellement, des êtres bruyants dérangeaient les voisins par des éclats de voix ou des chansons.

Mais le nerd ne devait pas se laisser aller à la peur ou la tristesse.

Ce qui arrivait était de sa faute, alors il réparerait les dégâts par ses propres moyens.

Entrant dans l'habitation, il ignora les meubles renversés, signe d'une lutte, et se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine, où un ordinateur portable avait été posé, sûrement à son attention.

Il l'alluma, et serra les dents devant le fond d'écran qui s'afficha.

C'était une photo montrant Mathieu, et tous les autres, à genoux, et menacés par des pistolets pointés sur leur tête. On ne pouvait voir le visage des hommes les visant.

Il marmonnât, tout en insérant la carte mémoire :

- Espèce d'enfoirés…

Dans la carte, ne se trouvaient qu'une image et un fichier texte, intitulé "Hâte de te revoir, mon cher Patron…"

Il l'ouvrit, et lut les quelques phrases qui le constituaient.

**_On a pas retrouvé ton double au T-shirt rouge._**

**_Mais tu sais comme moi que je peux le tuer par distance, et ce, peut importe l'endroit où tu l'a caché._**

**_Alors si tu veux pas que je le descende, comme tes autres camarades, viens à l'adresse qui se trouve sur la photo. Plus te viendra vite te rendre, moins ta mort sera douloureuse._**

**_Mais si dans 24h, tu n'es pas là, je tuerais tous tes compagnons, ainsi que tes prostitués. Tu croyais vraiment que je ne les retrouverais pas ?_**

**_À tout à l'heure._**

Bien que la terreur ai pris possession du corps de l'adolescent, il sentit une pointe de soulagement. Si D le prenait pour l'obsédé, c'était que ce dernier n'était pas entre ses pattes. Mais un doute le saisit également. Et si l'homme en noir s'était enfui ?

« Si oui, alors dès que j'aurais sauver tout le monde, j'irais le buter ».

Et d'un geste rageur, il ouvrit la photo pour savoir où aller.

Un haut-le-cœur le saisit. L'adresse était marquée…sur le torse de Mathieu.

On avait inscrit les lettres et les chiffres à l'aide d'un couteau, couvrant la peau de son créateur de milles plaies.

Le sang du no-life se mit à bouillir. Il balança violemment l'ordinateur par terre, écrasant l'écran de son pied. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de se calmer, mais l'image du vidéaste mutilé semblait tatouée dans son esprit.

Il esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Au moins, j'oublierais pas l'adresse ».

Puis, il fit des aller-retour dans l'appartement, se réarmant, soignant rapidement ses blessures, et préparant un sac avec diverses affaires, comme des vêtements de rechange, la trousse de pharmacie, et une bonne dizaine d'armes diverses et variées.

Puis il quitta l'appartement, sans un regard en arrière, voulant conserver le plus possible le souvenir d'un lieu plein de vie.

Et tout en se mettant à courir, il lança au vent, espérant qu'il porterait ses paroles à l'intéressée :

- Alors Olivia, je me bouge assez le cul, là ?

* * *

><p>Vous aviez vraiment cru que tout se terminerai si facilement ? Que vous êtes naifs !<p>

Reviews ? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour mes chouchous ! o/

Alors déjà, désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard, mais je suis assez occupée, et avec la Saint Valentin, j'ai légèrement déprimé :/

Ensuite, quelques infos sur mes différentes fics. Tout d'abord, dans les trois semaines à suivre, je ne vais sans doute pas commencer ou poursuivre d'autre fic que celle-ci, ayant pas mal de travail pour mon TPE.

Mais dès que ce cap sera passé, ça va être l'avalanche ! Tout d'abord, je pense reprendre ma fic "La déchéance des personnalités" que j'avais un peu délaissé, mais qui me manque. Et ensuite, deux nouvelles fics sont en prépa. Une fic d'amour hétéro avec Mathieu, pour vous, jeunes demoiselles au cœur solitaire, et une fic d'action et de suspense, qui sera très longue, avec au moins 20 chapitres !

Sinon, revenons en à ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si ça se verra, mais j'ai un peu modifié ma façon d'écrire, de manière à faire des chapitres plus loin. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fera super plaisir !

Mais avant, réponses aux reviews anonymes :3

**Powa** : voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ;)

**la patronne** : et oui, le Geek est un peu con XD Je me suis démené pour cette lettre, contente qu'elle te plaise :3

Enjoy o/

* * *

><p>Le Geek expira doucement la fumée de sa cigarette.<p>

Plusieurs raisons étaient l'origine de sa soudaine envie de nicotine.

La première était que sa famille était en danger par sa faute, ce qui lui provoquait un profond dégoût envers lui-même. La seconde était qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle du Patron, et il ne pouvait écarter le doute que ce dernier se soit enfui, ce qui le plongeait dans une profonde tristesse. La troisième était qu'il était arrivé à destination, et ne sachant pas dans quel état il allait en ressortir, il voulait profiter une dernière fois de l'arôme du tabac.

Finissant de consumer le bâtonnet empoisonné, le gamer observa le bâtiment qui lui faisait face.

C'était un vieux bordel, sans doute abandonné depuis un bon moment. Les murs d'un rouge bordeaux étaient recouverts de divers graffitis, la plupart représentant des organes qui collaient parfaitement avec le type de service proposé à l'intérieur. Les énormes lettres annonçant le nom de l'établissement menaçaient de tomber à chaque instant, mais semblaient résister à la gravité pour permettre au nerd de déchiffrer l'enseigne.

« Aux "A" de "Fantasmes"…paye ton nom pourri ».

Après avoir jeté son mégot encore fumant dans le caniveau, il s'approcha sans hésitation vers la maison-close. Dans son esprit, c'était le chaos. La peur, la colère, la tristesse et le dégoût se battaient pour prendre possession de ses membres, pour le forcer à s'enfuir, hurler, pleureur ou vomir. Mais ce qui le faisait avancer et pousser les battants des lourdes portes en bois sombre, c'était la curiosité.

Une envie malsaine de savoir qui était "D", pourquoi il en voulait à l'homme en noir, pourquoi ce dernier le craignait…autant de questions qui le rendaient fébrile et impatient de connaître le fin mot des derniers événements.

Dans l'immense pièce où il avait pénétré, il ne perçut d'abord que les canapés et les lits placés un peu partout, et l'immense lustre de cristal en parfait état suspendu au plafond, mais dont les bougies manquaient à l'appel. Puis, il discerna les ombres des quatre hommes éparpillés dans l'espace sombre dénué d'éclairage.

« 4, ça se prononce pas comme le mot "mort", en japonais ? …okay, si je commence à devenir superstitieux, autant me tirer une balle dans la tête ».

- Vous êtes le Patron ?

Un des hommes, vautré dans un vieux fauteuil carmin, venait de prononcer ses mots d'une voix claire et forte. Le no-life, commençant à s'habituer à l'obscurité, le détailla. Il était grand et fin, comme fait de fils de fer. Ses cheveux châtains étaient tirés en arrière, dégageant son visage sérieux et calme. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années, et était vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise, tous deux d'un gris foncé. Mais après un rapide coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes, toutes portaient la même tenue, mais avec des teintes de gris différentes entre chaque individu.

Il se tourna vers celui qui lui avait parlé, et qui portait le costume le plus sombre.

- Exact, gamin. Je suis attendu par D.

- Veillez me suivre.

L'homme se leva, en lançant un bref regard à ses collègues, semblant leur ordonner de ne pas bouger. Puis, il se dirigea vers un escalier sur la droite, ne se retournant pas pour vérifier si le Geek le suivait.

Ce dernier hésitait sur la démarche à adopter. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ! Mais il se doutait que s'il se chargeait des mecs autour de lui, les caméras qu'il avait remarquées au plafond préviendraient D, qui se ferait une joie de liquider le clan Sommet sur le champ.

Le larbin, entendant que l'invité n'avait toujours pas esquissé un pas, s'arrêta. Sans bouger la tête, il dit de manière distincte :

- Si vous tenez à faire mourir vos amis, prévenez-nous, qu'on s'en occupe rapidement. D a beaucoup de choses à faire plus importantes que de se préoccuper de vos doutes existentielles. Dans le cas contraire, je vous prierai de vous dépêcher.

Sentant que son discours n'avait suffisamment pas agité la gamer, il ajouta :

- C'est pourtant simple. Votre vie, ou la leurs. Je pensais que le grand Patron pouvait assimiler ce genre de concept d'échange, ma foi, fort primitif.

Sa tirade eu l'effet escompté, puisque l'adolescent monta rapidement les marches pour rattraper son guide, qui avec un léger rictus moqueur, se remit à avancer, ignorant le regard assassin qui lui vrillait la nuque.

« Dès que je me serais occupé de D, je vais me faire ce connard ! ».

Mais avec la colère, la peur avait grandi en lui. De toute évidence, les hommes de mains de son ennemi seraient des adversaires redoutables. Et la dangerosité d'un individu pouvait se mesurer selon sa capacité à bien s'entourer. Il l'avait bien compris avec Don Lucio, qui n'était aidé que par des tas de muscles sans cervelles.

Mais apparemment, D n'avait pas commis la même erreur.

Une fois au sommet de l'escalier, ils traversèrent un couloir dont la peinture rose des murs s'écaillait. La seule source d'éclairage venait des raies de lumières s'échappant de sous les multiples portes qui se suivaient, identiques. Le silence était si oppressant, que seuls les bruits de pas permettaient au nerd de ne pas crier. Ne rien entendre lui faisait aussi peur qu'entendre des cris. Car pour lui, c'était évident, sa famille se trouvait quelque part derrière ses portes. Et n'ayant aucune confiance envers la personne qu'il s'apprêtait à voir, il craignait pour leurs vies.

Soudain, l'homme de main s'arrêta devant une porte à sa droite. Cette dernière était d'un noir de jais, contrairement aux autres qui étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Son guide lui fit signe d'entrer, sans se démordre de son sourire.

Le no-life ne lui accorda pas un regard, et attrapa la poignée, poussant le battant, et entrant dans le lieu où se joueront plusieurs vies. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte, s'enfermant au passage avec la personne qui voulait sa mort. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Il examina l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Noir. Chaque putain de centimètres carrés de cette pièce étaient noirs, que ce soit les étagères, le bureau ou le fauteuil derrière ce dernier. Il remarqua également sur sa gauche, un immense écran plat, ainsi qu'une caméra placée juste au-dessus, sans doute pour faire des conférences vidéos.

Se désintéressant de la décoration sombre, le Geek s'avança vers le bureau, et dit, d'une voix chargée par toutes les émotions qui l'assaillaient depuis son arrivée dans le guet-apens, en direction du fauteuil qui lui tournait le dos :

- D, je suis là, alors montre-toi.

Le siège pivota, et son occupant apparut. Le gamer dut se faire violence pour ne pas réagir, mais la surprise fit remonter en lui de vieux souvenirs.

_Allongés sur le gigantesque lit, moi et Olivia reprenons notre souffle après une partie de jambes en l'air des plus orgasmique. Jouant avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux, je lui demande :_

_- Dis, j'ai entendu dire que Tatiana n'était pas la première favorite du Patron, c'est vrai ?_

_Elle sursaute légèrement, mais réponds néanmoins à ma question._

_- Oui, Tatiana est la deuxième préférée du Boss. Il y a eu quelqu'un avant elle._

_- Et cette autre fille, c'était qui ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'il perde sa place ?_

_Se collant davantage à moi, elle pris une profonde inspiration, avant de commencer ses explications._

_- Je ne connais pas tous les détails, car je n'étais pas là, à l'époque. Ce que je sais, c'est que c'était une prostituée très connue, et qu'elle était aussi une tueuse professionnelle. De plus, c'est elle qui a tout appris au Patron._

_Je me relève, surpris._

_- Comment ça, tout appris ? !_

_- Eh bien, oui, les techniques de meurtres et les pratiques les plus obscènes, c'est elle qui les lui a enseignés._

_Je restais encore un peu choqué. Evidemment, lorsqu'on avait été crées, nous n'avions que les connaissances de Mathieu. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que le Patron était autodidacte._

_Olivia continue :_

_- Leur relation était incroyable. Le Boss avait beau être le chef des affaires, c'était elle qui prenait les plus grandes décisions. Il était le dominant, mais elle était son maître. On n'arrivait même plus à savoir qui était le plus fort, ou le plus malsain._

_- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Apparemment, lors d'une transaction, les choses se sont mal passées, et elle est morte._

_- C'est étrange, je me demande pourquoi il en a jamais parlé._

_- Sans doute qu'il se sent un peu coupable. Et puis, elle lui avait appris à ne pas montrer de sentiments. Il a sans doute respecté ses dernières volontés. D'ailleurs, il n'a même pas fait de dossier spécialement pour elle, mais a mis tous ses documents dans le dossier "Prostitués mortes", d'après Tatiana._

_Je laissa toutes ces informations se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Le Patron aurait donc eu un maître, qui n'était autre qu'une prostituée ? Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler._

_- C'était quoi son nom ?_

_- Elle s'appelait…_

-…Deria.

- Comme on se retrouve, gamin.

* * *

><p>Le nom de D vient du livre Tara Duncan...que j'ai pas lu, mais comme on m'a conseillé ce prénom, je l'ai pris XD<p>

Reviews ? :3


End file.
